Karaoke Night
by XxSharpiez
Summary: My First OneShot! Its about the Pokemon gang, its there last week of school, their having a Karaoke night. Warning: There is HarleyPaulGaryKenny Bashing. For those of you who don't know Kenny is Kengo. Okay! R&R Please!


Hey! I hope your enjoying the PokeChat Room, we came up with this idea while were listening to music, and by we I mean my sister. Okay just so you know their all in high school, and pokemon don't exist.

Ages:

May - 15  
Drew - 15  
Ash - 16  
Misty -16  
Brock - 17  
Harley - 17  
Max - 14  
Dawn - 14  
Paul - 15  
Gary -16  
Kenny - 14

Warning: There is Harley-Paul-Gary-Kenny Bashing

For those who dont know Kenny is Kengo

We are not Kenny-Bashers were just having fun.

Also attempted Humor

Disclaimer: I dont own pokemon! and i dont own these songs.

Fabulous - HSM2  
All You Wanted - Michelle Branch  
One in a Million - Hannah Montanna  
Headstrong - Ashley Tisdale  
Barbie Girl - AQUA  
What time is It? - HSM2

* * *

One day at Sinnoh Valley High School it was the last week of school. May noticed something pinned on the bulletin board.

"Cool!" she said as she took the flyer down and took out her cell phone.

"Hey Misty, did you hear about the karaoke night?" she said into her cell phone

"Yeah, those flyers are everywhere, are you going?" Misty asked

"Yeah, what about everyone else?"

"Not sure" she said, as music starts playing

"I'm gonna start spreading the word" May said and hung up.

May was about to start singing as she started to call her friends on her cell phone.

"Dont you dare break out into song May!" Drew yelled as he was walking down the hall

"Sorry, i just get a little carried away" May said.

"We all know that, Hun." Harley said as he walked up behind May.

May turned around in horror at the outfit he was wearing. **(A/N: Just wait for it, oh BTW Harley fans skip the next few lines)**

"Ah!!" May screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran down the hall.

"uh..Harley?" Drew asked, horrified

"what is it? oh you like the outfit, i just knew you would" Harley said as he did a little pose

"Harley's Wearing a Dress! Ah!" Drew screamed like a girl at the top of his lungs and ran the the same May went.

Meanwhile...With Ash, Misty, and Brock

"Finally its the last week of school!" Ash yelled standing up on the table.

:"Yeah!" Random people yelled at once

"Ash! Sit Down!" Misty Yelled.

"So..You guys going to that Karaoke night?" Brock asked

"Yeah, do you guys know what your singing?" Misty asked

"No, I was absent that day" Ash said

"Yeah so was I, and Paul and Drew were to"

"uh well..you guys got the only song left" Misty said trying not to laugh

"What is it?!" They yelled in unsion.(sp?)

"Well..you two, Paul and Drew have to sing a HSM2 song" Misty said, still holding in her laugh.

"which one?" Ash asked/

"What time is it?" Misty said.

"Its 11:30 now which song is it?" Ash asked **(A/N: lol Stupid moment)**

Brock just sat there trying not to laugh.

"I told you What time is it?" Misty said, as she started to get annoyed

"Its 11:30 now what is the song?!" Ash yelled

"What Time Is It?" Misty Yelled

"11:30!" Random people yelled.

"Ash the song is called What time is it?" Brock said.

"oh..heheh my bad uh Bye!" Ash said as he ran off.

" i dont know what you see in him" Brock said.

"What are you talking about?!" she said as she was blushing like crazy.

Meanwhile...with Max.

" I wonder where everyone is?" as he said that May, Drew, and Ash all ran over him.

"i guess that answers my question" he said in pain. **(A/N: ouch..)**

Meanwhile.. With Dawn, Paul, and Kenny

"Hey Kenny did you do the Math homework?" Dawn asked Kenny

" Dawn we have two days of school left, we dont have homework" Kenny said.

" oh..right my bad, i meant the review for finals" Dawn asked.

" yeah why?" Kenny asked her

" What did you get?" Dawn asked as she pushed Paul out of the way so she could see his paper.

"Hey! watch it!" Paul said annoyed

"Sorry..so Kenny what did you get?" Dawn asked, ignoring Paul

"i got an B why?" Kenny said showing her his paper.

"I got an A+!" she said shoving her paper in his face.

"Paul, what did you get?" Kenny asked

"Why do you care?" Paul asked not even looking at him.

"Could you care a little?" Kenny asked getting a little annoyed.

"Nope, i'm going to lunch" Paul said as he turned the corner.

"Could he be any more of a Jerk?" Dawn asked.

"Well just wait till he sees what song he has to sing" May said as she walked behind Dawn.

"Ah! Dont scare me like that May!" Dawn yelled.

"Sorry" May apologized.

"So what song does he have to sing?" Kenny asked.

"What time is it? from HSM2. Guess what part he has." May said

"Who?" Dawn questioned.

"You'll find out!" May yelled as she ran down the hall.

"May! get back here!" she yelled as she chased after her.

"I'm gonna get lunch" Kenny said as he headed towards the cafeteria.

That Night..

"Welcome Everyone to the Second Annual Karaoke Night!" Max said.

"Yeah!, Whoo!!" Random people yelled.

"Okay First Up we have Dawn Hikari! Singing Fabulous from HSM2"

"Yeah!, Whoo!!" Random people whistled, yelled.

Dawn walked on stage with Brendan and random back-up singers.

_Dawn: It's out with the old and in with the new_.

_Goodbye clouds of gray; hello skies of blue.  
_

_a dip in the pool  
_

_a trip to the spa  
_

_endless days in my chaise  
_

_the whole world according to moi!_

_Iced tea imported from England  
_

_lifeguards imported from Spain  
_

_towels imported from Turkey  
_

_and turkey imported from Maine_

_Dawn & Brendan: We're gonna relax and renew_

_Dawn:(You, Go, Do) I want fabulous!  
_

_That is my simple request.  
_

_All things fabulous bigger, and better and best  
_

_I need something inspiring to help me get along.  
_

_need a little fabulous is that so wrong?_

_Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip-flops.  
_

_Where is my pink Prada tote?  
_

_I need my Tiffany hairband  
_

_and then I can go for a float._

_Brendan & Girls: A summer like never before!_

_Dawn: I want More!_

_Brendan & Girls: She wants fabulous!_

That is her simple request.  


_All things fabulous,bigger and better and best.  
_

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along.  
_

_She needs a little fabulous; is that so wrong?_

_Fabulous pool,  
_

_fabulous splash!  
_

_Fabulous parties,  
_

_even fabulous trash!  
_

_Fabulous fashion,  
_

_fabulous bling!  
_

_She's got to have fabulous ev'rything!_

_Dawn & Brendan: Nothing to discuss  
_

_Everythings got to be perfect for._

_Dawn: Me!_

_Brendan: She wants fabulous!  
_

_That is her simple request.  
_

_All things fabulous,bigger and better and best.  
_

_She needs something inspiring to help her get along.  
_

_She needs a little fabulous; is that so wrong?_

_Dawn: This won't do.  
_

_That's a bore.  
_

_That's insulting;  
_

_I need more._

_I need, I need,  
_

_I need, I need,  
_

_I need, I need  
_

_I need Fabulous!_

_Girls:Fabulous hair,  
_

_fabulous style!  
_

_Fabulous eyes  
_

_and that fabulous smile!_

_Dawn: Oh, I like what I see, I like it alot._

_Girls: Is this absolutely fabulous?_

_Brendan: Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous?_

_Dawn: Absolutely..._

_Not!_

Dawn bowed as the crowd cheered for her.

"That was great Dawn" Max said as he came on stage.

"Thank you everyone!" she said, and walked off the stage.

"Okay next up we have Gary singing All you wanted by Michelle Branch!" Max laughed as he walked off stage.

"uh heheh just so everyone know's i was absent the day everyone picked songs, so i had no choice." Gary said trying to clear things out before he sang his song. **(A/N: All Gary Fans please skip this song.)**

_I wanted to be like you  
_

_I wanted everything  
_

_So I tried to be like you  
_

_And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
_

_And you needed someone  
_

_to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out  
_

_That when the tide comes  
_

_I'd take you away_

_If you want to  
_

_I can save you  
_

_I can take you away from here  
_

_So lonely inside  
_

_So busy out there  
_

_And all you wanted_

_was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly  
_

_ So hurry hold me  
_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
_

_Please can you tell me  
_

_So I can finally see  
_

_Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to  
_

_I can save you  
_

_I can take you away from here  
_

_So lonely inside  
_

_So busy out there  
_

_And all you wanted  
_

_was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
_

_If you need me you know I'll be there  
_

_Oh, yeah_

_If you want to  
_

_I can save you  
_

_I can take you away from here  
_

_So lonely inside  
_

_So busy out there  
_

_And all you wanted  
_

_was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me_

So I can finally see

_Where you go when you're gone _

Gary ran off the stage before anyone could say anything.

"um..whoo.." some random kid yelled.

"Okay.." Max said as he walked back on the stage. "Next up is my sister May Maple!" singing One in a Million by Hannah Montanna!" Max said as he ran off the stage **(A/N: Just so you know Max runs off stage to his camera, he is taping everyone.)**

May ran on stage and up to the microphone and started singing.

_How did I get here_

_I turned around and there you were_

_I Didn't think twice_

_Or rationalize_

_But somehow I knew_

_That there was more than just chemistry_

_I mean I know you were kinda into me_

_But i figured it's to good to be true_

_I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time?_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to_

_meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_Your one in a million_

_All this time I was lookin for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough 'till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then start building the anther one_

_You're makin me laugh about the sillest stuff_

_Said that I'm your diamond in the rough_

_When I'm mad at you_

_You come with your velvet touch_

_I can't believe that I'm so lucky_

_I have never felt so happy_

_Every time I see that sparkle in your eye_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to_

_meet somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it(o woah)_

_your one in a million_

_All this time I was lookin for love_

_Trying to make things work_

_They weren't good enough 'till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Said I'm done_

_Then start building the another one_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time_

_can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_in a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet_

_somebody like you_

_were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o woah)_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_In a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet_

_Somebody like you_

_Were a million to one_

_I cannot believe it(o woah)_

_You're one in a million_

_o woah one in a million_

_you're one in a million_

"Whoo!! Go May!" Random people yelled **(A/N: lol love having the random people in it)**

May bowed and walked off stage. and Max ran on stage, and Kenny walked on stage.

"That was great May!" Max said. "Okay next up we have Kenny singing Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale" Max (again) started laughing as he ran off stage to go to his camera.

Kenny walked up to the microphone. "Okay i was also absent so i didn't get to pick my song" Kenny said as the music started playing.

**(A/N: Kenny or Kengo fans please skip the song.)**

_'m a straight up kind of girl, I am_

_I'mma tellin' it like it is, I am_

_And that's just the kind of girl I am_

_Head up, Hands up tell me_

_You're a honey kind of boy, You are_

_You're a talented kind of boy, You are_

_And that's just the kind of boy you are_

_Head up, Hands up these are_

_Headstrong crazy days_

_When your mind's made up_

_And the music plays_

_Headstrong can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown can you feel the heat_

_Meltdown, It's not a crush_

_In a hot hot room, We're in a rush_

_Headstrong can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown can you feel the heat_

_Gonna feel alive tonight, I am_

_I'm a positive kind of girl, I am_

_Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am_

_Stand up, Get up tell me_

_Are gonna be down with me, You are_

_Yeah you're coming along with me, You are_

_'Cause that's just the kind of guy you are_

_Stand up, Get up these are_

_Headstrong crazy days_

_When your mind's made up_

_And the music plays_

_Headstrong can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown can you feel the heat_

_Meltdown, It's not a crush_

_In a hot hot room, We're in a rush_

_Headstrong can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown can you feel the heat_

_Headstrong, Meltdown_

_Headstrong, Meltdown_

_I want to know you, I want to show you_

_I got the stuff now, Didn't you get enough?_

_Step to the rythm, Make the decisions_

_These are the days we're,_

_Livin, Lovin' feelin' alive_

_I feel so alive, Yeah yeah, Yeah yeah_

_Gonna feel alive tonight, We are_

_We are steppin' into the light, We are_

_Leave our troubles behind tonight, We are_

_Stand up, Get up these are_

_Headstrong crazy days_

_When your mind's made up_

_And the music plays_

_Headstrong can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown can you feel the heat_

_Meltdown, It's not a crush_

_In a hot hot room, We're in a rush_

_Headstrong can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown can you feel the heat_

_Headstrong, Meltdown_

_Headstrong can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown can you feel the heat_

_Headstrong, Meltdown_

_Headstrong can you feel the beat_

_Meltdown can you feel the heat_

"Haha!! That was so funny!!" random people yelled. as Kenny ran off stage and Max ran on stage.

"That was interesting..anyways..next we have-" Max was cut off by Harley.

"Me!" Harley yelled.

"Harley what are you doing here!?" Max whispered-yelled.

"I'm singing, Hun what does it look like." said Harley.

"But you weren't invited!!" Max whispered-yelled.

"Just let me sing!!" Harley whispered-yelled.

"Fine.." Max started. " what are you singing.

"Here's the music" Harley handed Max a CD.

"Okay.. Next up is Harley singing Barbie Girl by AQUA." Max ran off the stage in horror.

**(A/N: All Harley fans skip this song.)**

_Hi Barbie_

_Hi Ken!_

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Jump In..._

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll,_

_feel the glamour in pink,_

_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

_You can touch, you can play, if you_

_say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do_

_whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can bend on my knees_

_Come jump in, bimbo friend,_

_let us do it again,_

_hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play, if you_

_say: "I'm always yours"_

_[ Lyrics provided by _

_You can touch, you can play, if you_

_say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_Well Barbie, we're just getting started_

_Oh, I love you Ken!_

"uh..." Random people stared at the stage in horror.

"That was um..how do i put this nice.. i guess" Max said as he walked on stage.

Harley ran off the stage.

"Okay next up we have Ash, Paul, Drew, and Brock singing What time is it? by the HSM2 Cast!" Max yelled as he ran off stage.

"This is so embarrasing" Paul said with an annoyed tone.

"Not for us." Drew said as he pointed to Ash and himself.

"It is for me to, i'm a senior here you know how embarassing that is."

"So what" Paul said still with his annoyed tone.

"Lets just get this over with." Ash said. as the music started playing.

_What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_Its our vacation._

_What time is it?_

_Party time!_

_Thats right, say it loud._

_What time is it?_

_Time of our lives. Anticipation._

_What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_Schools out. Scream and shout. _

_Ash: Finally summers here._

_Good to be chillin out._

_Im off the clock. The pressures off._

_Now my girl's what its all about. _

_Paul: Ready for some sunshine._

_For my heart to take a chance._

_I'm here to stay, not moving,_

_No way!_

_Ready for a summer romance. _

_Ash & Paul: Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out._

_Come on and let me hear you say it now. Right now._

_Everyone: What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_Its our vacation._

_What time is it?_

_Party time!_

_Thats right, say it loud._

_What time is it?_

_Time of our lives. Anticipation._

_What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_Schools out. Scream and shout._

_Brock: Play by the rules._

_No summer school._

_I'm free to shop tilI drop. _

_Drew: It's an education vacation. _

_Brock & Drew: And the party never has to stop._

_Brock: We've got things to do._

_We'll see you soon. _

_Drew: And we're really gonna miss ya all._

_Brock: Goodbye to you and you. _

_Drew: And you and you._

_Brock & Drew: Bye bye til next fall!_

_Brock & Drew: Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah we're out._

_Come on and let me here it now. Right now. _

_Everyone: What time is it?_

_Summertime!_

_It's our vacation._

_What time is it?_

_Party time!_

_That's right, say it loud._

_What time is it?_

_Time of our lives. Anticipation._

_What time is it? _

_Summertime!_

_School's out. Scream and shout._

_Ash & Paul: No more waking up at 6 AM._

_Cuz now our time is all our own. _

_Brock & Drew: Enough already. We're waiting._

_Come on, let's go. _

_Everyone: Go out of control!_

_Alright._

_Everybody._

_Yeah._

_(Wildcat Breakdown!)_

_School pride. Let's show it._

_We're champions, and we know it._

_Wildcats! We are the best! Red, white, and gold._

_When it's time to win, we do it._

_We're number one. We proved it._

_Let's live it up. Get the party down._

_That's what the summer's all about._

_What time is it? _

_Paul: Summertime is finally here._

_Everyone: Let's celebrate._

_Ash & Paul: Wanna hear you loud and clear now_

_Everyone: School's out._

_We can sleep as late as we want to._

_It's our time! _

_Brock & Drew: Now we can do whatever we wanna do._

_Everyone: What time is it?_

_It's summertime._

_We're lovin' it._

_Come on and sing it loud now!_

_What time is it?_

_It's party time._

_Let's go have the time of our lives._

"Whoo! That was Awesome!!" Random people said.

Max walked up on stage. "That was great guys" Max said.

"Thanks!" They all said except Paul.

"Whatever." Paul said as he started walking off the stage.

"Well that was everyone, now remember to vote who you think should win the Karaoke NIght Trophy!" Max yelled as he pointed at the trophy.

After a few minutes they got all the votes counted.

"Okay we got all the votes counted. Third Place winner is.." Max started as he opened the envelope thing. "Dawn!" as he said that Dawn ran onto the stage.

"Thank you so much!" Dawn said as she stood next to Max.

"Okay the second place winner is.." he said as he opened the envelope thing. "My Sister May!" he said and May ran on the stage.

"Thank you so much!" May said as she stood next to Dawn.

"Okay.. the first place winner is..." he paused for a moment. as he opened the envelope. " Misty!!" he yelled and Misty screamed and ran on stage.

"Wow! Thank you so much!" she said as Max handed her the trophy.

"Okay well that's all! See You all Next Year!" Max yelled.

* * *

Okay that was my first one-shot so tell me what you think, just press that little Go button down there. Bye! 


End file.
